


Time for a Change

by Strawberry_Lesbian



Category: Moominvalley (Cartoon 2019), Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:34:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26256484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strawberry_Lesbian/pseuds/Strawberry_Lesbian
Summary: TW// Death and what other trigger warnings uhh like sadness IJDKNSDD:__________________________________________________________________________:this is my first public fanfic so uh yea H
Relationships: Mumintrollet | Moomintroll/Snusmumriken | Snufkin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	1. Emotions

It was a very normal day in Moominvalley, although, Moomin felt as if something was wrong with the valley, it felt empty, and he knew it was because of Snufkin.

  
He’d been gone for more two days, which was quite worrying. Maybe he got lost? No way, he never gets lost!   
  
Moomin sighed as he raced downstairs, he smelled pancakes, which he would love to have on a day like this.    
  
Moominmama saw him come down the stairs as she would say, “No luck today either?” which Moomin replied with a shake of his head as he went to sit down at the table, messing around with the silverware he’d been given. “Mama, what if he’s gone this time?” Moomin worried.   
  
“Oh Moomin, you know he’d always come back for you.” Moominmama would continue cooking, not even looking at her sulking son. “Perhaps you could go search for him a bit, it is unusual that he’s this late.” Moominmama finally turned to look at Moomin, his chair already empty as he was dashing to find Snufkin. Moominmama just laughed and turned back to finish the breakfast.   
  
“Snuuufffkin!” Moomin yelled as he would run through the forest, “Snufkin where are you!”   
  
Moomin then heard a loud thump. “Snufkin?! Is that you?” Moomin then had a worried look on his face.   
  
“Snufkin? Please answer me!” Moomin yelled. “Snufkin!”   
  
“Snufkin-” Moomins expressed stared blank for a moment as he thought a bush was Snufkins hat. He went back to calling his name as he walked forward, “Snufkin! Please say something!” Moomin began to tear up, before he could sob any further he wiped his tears.  _ I have to stay strong for Snufkin! _ _   
_ _   
_ He headed home as he heard another thump, turning around he saw someone, pretty tiny with a scared look on their face. “Moomintroll! That’s your name right?” They said shivering. “Oh! Yes, what happened to you? You look like you’ve seen a ghost.” Moomin would bend down to say.   
  
“Oh, Moomintroll, you have to help me!” They would say, tears in their eyes. “Snufkins severely ill!” Moomin got up quickly. “He’s  _ what?! _ ” Moomin would burst, “Show me where he is!” The two dashed across the forest as they would head towards the fire, Moomin realized how stupid he was, he should’ve headed towards the smell of smoke.   
  
“SNUFKIN!” Moomin yelled as he gasped and ran towards the campfire and looked inside the tent, his ears went down as he would see him. “What happened to you?!”    
  
“Oh, Moomin,” He would say with a weak smile. “Didn’t want you to see me like this.” Moomin went to sit beside his injured friend. “Snufkin, please tell me what happened to you. I must know, I’ll- I’ll rip their ears off if someone did this to you!” Moomin tried to stay strong for Snufkin, the sentence that he said made Snufkin giggle, he heard it like a whisper. “Oh, I don’t know how much time I’ve got, Moomin. I’m pretty sure this is the end of my adventure.” Snufkin would whisper. “Snufkin, please you’re going to be fine,” He would pick Snufkin up. “We must get to mama and papa,  _ now. _ ” Moomin would run along the forest ground, carrying Snufkin through, making sure he didn’t trip on small sticks by skipping along.    
  
“Look, Moomin-” Snufkin would then go in a coughing fit. “Just, calm down,” Snufkin would raise his hand to touch Moomin’s fuzzy face. “No, Snufkin you are gonna be okay.” Moomin would tear up. “And I’ll help you to be okay.” He let out a tiny sob.


	2. Peril

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW// DEATH in future chapters (hasn't gotten to the good bit just yet ahaha)  
> ========================================  
> yoo.. so i didn't expect this to get hits (i think that's a good thing)
> 
> throughout the making of this, I listened to Crywank's albums and that actually gave me inspiration! (i mostly listened to Song for a Guilty Sadist)  
> =======================================  
> THANK YOU FOR READING THIS!! I TRULY APPRECIATE IT <3333 love ya all!!!

  
Moomin watched, his eyes widened, as Moominmamma went to get bandages for Snufkin, he often checked for Snufkins pulse when he was asleep.   
  
  
“Oh please, stay, Snufkin stay..” Moomin muttered as he would hover over Snufkins resting body, he looked awful, bleeding out on one side.  _ Did someone attack him? Who did this?!  _ Moomin thought.  
  
  
“Oh dear, he’s worse than I thought!” Moominmamma would wrap the wound. “Moomin, could you go get more bandages?” Moominmama would use the rest of the bandages she had in her hand. Moomin nodded and would run to find them.   
  
  
When Snufkin awoke, his wounds were all bandaged, he looked around, almost like he was in shock.   
  
  
“Oh dear,” Snufkin mumbled, “Must’ve fallen asleep.” He scratched at his head.  
  
  
“Snufkin! Are... You okay?” Moomin would walk around him, checking if there were any more wounds.  
  
  
“Oh, Yeah I’m fine.” Snufkin made out a small chuckle. “No need to worry so much!”  
  
  
“There  _ is  _ a need for worry!” Moomin would say angrily. “You could have gotten…” Moomin spaces out for a minute. “Really hurt.”   
  
  
Moomin would look around nervously as he would head upstairs in a bolt.  
  


Moominmama would shrug, Snufkin although, knew something was worrying the poor Troll.   
  
Surely it wasn’t the wounds, but something more. 

  
“Surely I can stand.” He tried, only to stumble backward.    
  
“Oh dear, really, Snufkin, you should rest a bit more.” Moomin laid him back down on the blanket Moomin had set up for him.   
  
“Fine, I’m concerned about him, though. He never runs off like that usually.” Snufkin confessed, worry in his voice. “Oh dear, he is acting strange today ever since you got here.” Moominmama would reply, blinking. “I’ll check on him, it’ll only be a second. Snufkin, you stay here, that is if you even have a choice with that wound of yours.” Moominmama would get up and head upstairs.   
  
Snufkins eyes wondered around the Moomin house,  _ Oh my! _ He’d never really paid attention to the small decorations they had, or had he? He’d forgotten, _ Oh dear… _ He would start to panic, trying to recognize other objects, for a hope that he’s not losing his memory or something. He had recognized the smell, although there was a strong scent of blood, obviously from himself, the smell of tea and flowers was a lovely smell he recognized.    
  
He could especially smell the strong scent of flowers from Moomin, he smelled very familiar, which was great. At least he wasn’t losing the memories of his friend. He tried thinking outside of the household,  _ Oh, yeah! Sniff! And Little My! _ He’d think, did they know about his injury? He hoped not.    
  
Seconds after he said that, the door burst open as Sniff, Snorkmaiden, Little My, and Snork came in.  _ Oh, dear…  _   
  
“Are you okay?!” They all said, concerned. Snufkin sighed with a small chuckle. “Yes, I am. No need to worry so much.”   
  
“But there is-” One of them started, Snufkin stopped them. “That’s exactly what Moomin was saying, I tell you, I’m fine! It doesn’t hurt anymore.”    
  
“What?!” Sniff gasped.    
  
“ _ You _ got hurt?! How!” Snorkmaiden would look at him, a tad bit angry.    
  
“We’re only worried about you, We can worry about friends!” Snork replied, sounding smart as he always does.   
  
“Oh, stop it already! I told you I’m fine and now you’re making a big deal out of it.” Snufkin would grumble.    
  
“We’re not making a big deal out of it,” Little My would sigh. “We care about you, and if anything happened to you, Moomin would go  _ mad! _ ”


	4. Flower Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hhhhhhhhhhhhh,,, moomin takes snufkin up to his room to sleep,,,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY I TOOK SO LONG AAAGHHHH,;') I promise I'll do something to make up for it!

Moomin felt sick to his stomach, what was this feeling? He felt so bad he could barely move. And he thought Snufkin was the sick one!   
  
He looked at his hand, dizzy, he could see the faint shape of  _ a flower _ .   
  
“Wha-..t?” Moomin would put his hand on his head, snapping out of it as everything went back to normal.    
  
“Oh.. Oh well, I must get back to Snufkin!” Moomin would blink as he turned to find Moominmama. “Are you alright, dear?” Moomin blinked.    
  
“I’m fine, I just needed to put something away.” He flashed an awkward smile and passed Moomimmama to go downstairs, ears perked to hear what the ruckus was downstairs.    
  
Then, he heard a sentence that made everything quiet, too quiet for his liking.    
  
“Maybe if you stop shutting us out, you wouldn’t be so hurt!” Came from Little My.   
  
“Hey, let’s not start a fight please.” Moomin would say quietly to stop the soundlessness of the room.   
  
“Oh, Moomin.” Snufkin blinked as he watched the troll, now a concerned look on his face. “Are you alright? You ran up into your room with no explanation.” Moomin would blush at his perry and concern for him, Moomin sighed, and answered. “Yes, yes. I’m fine. I’m more worried about you and this fight.” Moomin glared at Little My intensely.   
  
Little My looked as if she shrunk 2x times. He’d never seen Little My like this. Maybe it was out of concern that started it.   
  
“Oh, well I bet you are hungry Snufkin.” Moominmama stepped down the stairs with Moomintroll. “I’ll go make some supper for you all. Sit, sit.” She said calmly.

“Moomin, please tell me what's wrong, I _know_ you are worried about something other than me.” Snufkin would say as Moominmama slipped away into the kitchen.  
  
“I’m fine, I tell you,” Moomin said, accidentally raising his voice. Snufkin would look at him, concerned. “I’m just worried about you.” He sunk down, Moomin had guilt in his eyes.  
  
“Supper is ready!” Moominmama called, Moomin decided it was best if he stayed with Snufkin to eat.   
  
“Could you wait a moment?” Moomin said to Snufkin, Snufkin replied with a nod. As Moomin would get the Supper, He felt that same pain in his chest. He couldn’t move and his eyesight was blurring. Instead of the normal eyesight he had, he could only see the vase, filled with flowers. The color of the flowers was neon and bright red. He managed to move his arms to rub his eyes. Everything went back to normal, the pain however stayed in his chest.  
  
“Are you sure you are alright, Moomin? You look in pain.”  
  
“Yes, I’m fine I tell you.” He would stutter, “I-I just need a breeze of fresh air, I’ll be back.” Moomin would set the supper aside for himself and gave Snufkin his as he stumbled outside, tears forming in his eyes as the pain got worse.   
  
He let out a cry of pain and then covered his mouth, he looked at his hands and a flicker of flowers, he rubbed his eyes quickly. _I must have been seeing things._   
  
He breathed in the fresh air, he actually did need it.   
  
Little did he know, a shock of pain came back, before anyone came to check on him, he had to run back in. He had also lost appetite from all of this.   
  
_Would this be every day? I hope not._ He thought to himself. The pain slowly sank away, at last.   
  
Instead of going back in, he walked down the porch, slowly down the stairs as he found a patch of flowers and made a flower crown. The flowers were a flaming color, he loved it. It was so bright, so pretty. He put the flower crown on and made another for Snufkin.  
  
The flower crown didn’t fit him well, of course, it was a bit big.   
  
He would head inside, with the big flower crown on his head, covering his eyes as he set the other flower crown beside Snufkin.  
  
Snufkin didn’t question it, Moomin was surprised, maybe he understands that sometimes he needs space, well, not really. In this situation definitely not. He wanted to stick with Snufkin forever, he never wanted to let go of him for some reason.  
  
He felt a fluttering feeling in his stomach as he felt Snufkin's hand softly touch his arm.  
  
His blush turned his white fur pinkish. Snufkin’s laugh cheered him up and the pain let go, he smiled at Snufkin as the others just watched in confusion, Little My, on the other hand, looked awfully smug.  
  
It had gotten dark outside. And Moomin didn’t want Snufkin to sleep on the floor. He remembered that they once had a sleepover, perhaps they could do that again!  
  
_How do I carry him into the bed? I mean, I did do it before but, I don't want to hurt him._ _  
__  
_ “Snufkin?” He blushed. “Do you mind sleeping in my bed? I-I mean if you want to!”   
  
Moomin saw a bit of red on his cheeks. _Does he feel the same?_ “Sure, I’d _love_ to.” Moomin was surprised by his response. He usually never accepts the warmth of his bed. What had changed his mind?

  
It was completely dark outside, only the moon lit up the valley, the moonshine shimmering off of the tree leaves. The water trickled down and everything outside seemed so  _ loud _ to Moomin. It was like he could hear everything all at the same time. It was so loud that he had to cover his ears when he went outside.   
  
His senses also had gotten a bit wonky, everything he touched felt so big and his eyesight didn't change at all. In fact, his eyesight was getting worse, he bumped into many things trying to get up the stairs, luckily he wasn't the one carrying Snufkin up the stairs.    
  
He would stumble, his eyesight returning to normal. “Moomin, are you okay?” Snufkin would say worriedly. “Oh, yeah, I’m just a bit… Clumsy.”

**Author's Note:**

> :'( I cried writing this


End file.
